Breaking Boundaries
by NiceAndInsane
Summary: Even love has its limits, and this was definitely crossing the line. No, even that was an understatement. This was leaving the line far, far behind… -Extremely dark and twisted implications. HEED RATING! SxM-


**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING:** If you are easily disturbed,_ turn back __**now**_. Don't say I didn't warn you. I don't want to spoil it for those who like surprises, but it's definitely not a nice one.

This short fic was heavily inspired by a picture I saw. I recommend looking at the picture AFTER reading the story; otherwise it'll just spoil everything. xP (I'll put the link at the bottom.)

And yes, I distorted the time sequence a bit. Just go a long with it. ^^;

I don't own the characters which, by the way, are **SERIOUSLY OOC**.

**x.X.x**

Maka knew her father was depressed after the divorce.

(She also knew it was his own damn fault.)

Her papa would disappear all night and come back later the next day with various _marks_ on his neck, rumpled clothing, and – occasionally – a massive headache. It had become a routine, one that she had grown sadly accustomed to.

This very routine was the reason her lovely mama had left to travel around the world.

She was proud of her mama for not putting up with that kind of treatment. Bad thing was that it meant Maka had to stay behind with her pig of a father. She completely ignored him most of the time, spending her days at the library or locked in her room if necessary. She couldn't wait until she started her first year at Shibusen so that she could have more things to do away from home.

She sighed dreamily at that thought, silently urging time to make the days go faster so that summer would finally be over!

She turned off the jet of water, letting the last droplets dribble down her skin. She inhaled the mist that had settled inside the shower, letting the moistness of the room relax her before she had to exit the bathroom and face the pathetic excuse of a father she had.

Except, he was a pathetic father for different reasons nowadays.

She wrapped a pink towel around herself and pushed the shower curtain open. Stepping out lightly, she grasped the fabric in her fist, tip-toeing so that she didn't have to feel the cold floor right away. She swiped the fogged mirror with her hand, staring at her reflection.

There was something about her papa that was worrying her now.

She only began to notice when she actually _saw_ him at night when she came out of her bedroom for whatever reason.

She had stopped cold in her tracks the first time she saw him. It took her a while to realize that it was only her papa that was sitting on the couch with his head bowed. It was strange enough for him to actually be there; the creepy part, though, was that he was _literally just there_. She tried to get his attention once, but his stare remained fixed on something on the ground.

Giving him a strange look, she had left him alone for the night and gone back to bed.

The next morning, she knew something was definitely wrong when she saw him in the exact same position.

But nevertheless, she ignored him just like she had been doing all along, thinking it was just a phase, that it would pass.

Oh, how wrong she was.

To this day, he still sat on that chair and had a staring contest with the floor.

When Maka opened the bathroom's door and made her way to her bedroom, she expected to be greeted by the same scenario.

But she wasn't.

Spirit wasn't in his chair. He wasn't sitting. He wasn't _just there_.

She blinked.

Maybe he'd gone back to his womanizing ways…?

A little warily, Maka padded to her room, only to get a heart-attack and a half when she found someone already in there.

"Papa! What are you doing in my room!? I thought I told you to stay out of here!"

Spirit remained expressionless to Maka's outburst, giving her this look that gave her goose bumps. In just a few, long strides, he was towering over her, and for some reason Maka felt her stomach plummet.

"Papa?"

Before she could blink, his hands lurched out like a snake coiled to strike, trying to rip off her towel, the only barrier that stood between her naked body and everything else.

"H-hey!" was her nervous protest as she attempted to shove him away. He caught her wrist easily, yanking her closer to him.

"Maka," he whispered. "Did you know that Papa loves Mama and Maka the most?"

"G-get away, you _sick_--!"

She froze, her eyes widening as she suddenly felt lips coming in contact with hers.

The pink towel dropped to the floor.

"Papa loves Maka the most…"

**x.X.x**

http(COLON)(SLASH)(SLASH)momo00(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com(SLASH)art(SLASH)Soul-Eater-Umm-84007302

_**OhgoshDon'tkillme.**_


End file.
